1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amusement ride, the primary structure of which is a tethered hot air balloon and attached basket. More specifically, the balloon is permanently tethered to the ground, with an upward ride thereof being limited by a plurality of tethers. Also, the basket has been modified to simplify passenger accommodation and exchanging of fuel tanks supplying the burner of the balloon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the thrill of hot air ballooning has not been available to the general public at a nominal charge. Balloon enthusiasts have had to purchase their own equipment, or, if rides on such equipment have been offered, they have been purchased at a significant expense, more than the average member of the general public can afford.
By the provision of the hot air balloon amusement ride of the present invention, the average person is afforded the thrill of a short, secured to the ground, hot air balloon ride for a nominal fee.